


All roads lead to home

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco to see the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All roads lead to home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



> For Elfflame who asked for "Our boys when they first moved in together or first said I love you".  
> Happy Birthday, honey! I love you almost as much as Harry loves Draco and I hope you like your present.

'So this is the Black house?' Draco's nose was wrinkled in a way that reminded Harry strongly of Narcissa Malfoy and that whole 'smelling something bad' attitude he'd seen on her a few times. But then, Draco was eyeing the mounted House-elf heads. Harry hid a sigh and nodded.

'The Noble and Ancient House of Black. Or something,' he said. He breathed in deeply. No, no bad smell as such, just old and dusty.

Draco looked around. 'Looks more like the Nutty and Antiquated if you ask me,' he said, ignoring completely that no one had asked. Harry didn't point it out.

They had Apparated to the place upon Draco's insistence that he see what the alternative was to Harry living in his small flat. Draco disliked that place and Harry knew it. He always complained it was drab and boring and had no personal touch and that Harry really should have something better. Harry considered it a place to stay and didn't see why it had to have personal touches just because he slept there. Grimmauld Place, however, had a bit too much personal to its touch. And he didn't particularly want to move, but he could vividly imagine Draco trying to pester him into getting a new place, just like he pestered him into buying new clothes – or just showed up with some that he'd dress Harry in as if he were a mannequin.

'Who is in my house? More blood-traitors and filth?' a sharp voice demanded and Draco jumped. Harry smirked and got a glare for it. He pointed to the large portrait in the hall. At least she wasn't yelling this time, even though her tone had got louder through those two short sentences.

Draco stepped in front of the portrait curiously and Harry saw a flash of recognision cross his face; so he'd met Walburga before...

'You!' the portrait said, even more demanding than before, 'you are Narcissa's son. Same alabaster skin. Blood shows.' Her tone was vaguely approving, something Harry had never heard before. 'Pity you look so much like your father too.' She sniffed and was about to turn away when suddenly she gave Draco a second, curious look. 'Are you here because this fine house has finally passed into the hands of its rightful owners?'

Draco, who had looked rather relieved that she was turning away from him again, now looked distinctly uncomfortable. He mumbled something and tried to get away, but stumbled instead on the heavy curtain that was usually draped in front of the portrait. Walburga seized the opportunity.

'Don't you dare leave!' she screamed and Draco gave a shudder; it was clear to Harry that he'd heard something like this before and was acting on reflex – much like Harry still stood at least three feet away from his Uncle. It was something Harry understood far too well and he rushed to Draco's side. Draco hadn't exactly been himself and Harry had a feeling he was somewhat more vulnerable than usual.

'He's with me,' he growled and pulled the curtains shut, dragged Draco into the living room and shut the door on the screams that were the result of Walburga seeing him.

'Sorry about that,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'She's awful. I take it you met her as a child?'

Draco nodded, quickly regaining his equilibrium. Sadly, that also meant that his expression became guarded again so Harry had to struggle to figure out what was going on behind the facade.

'She's an awful old bat,' Draco said. 'She used to pinch my cheeks and recite stupid things like "children should be seen and not heard" and "spare the rod and spoil the child". Ugh.' He shuddered, an exaggerated, forced shudder, but Harry was pretty sure there was real emotion behind it.

'Yeah. When I first saw her I had no doubt why Sirius ran away from home.'

Draco nodded in a way that told Harry he knew that story. He'd expected it, but it was still an odd thing for him to think about Draco and Sirius being related. Yet, sometimes Draco would say or do something that would remind him of Sirius to a degree where it almost hurt.

'I am leaving too,' Draco said in that casual manner that was more feigned than really casual. 'Home, I mean.'

This was news to Harry, who stared at him in surprise. 'Leaving? Why?'

Draco shrugged. 'It's time.'

Harry tried again, but Draco wouldn't say more than that and he wasn't really in the mood for arguing. Especially not here. Still, Harry was sure this was tied in with why Draco's arm felt too thin when he held it to Apparate with him and why there were dark circles under his eyes that he almost but not completely covered up with spells. Something was going on and Harry was worried about him and irritated beyond belief that Draco wouldn't fucking let him in so he could help him!

At least Draco seemed to think the living room was okay by his standards and looking around was a necessary distraction. After a few more minutes the screaming had subsided to a point where they dared slip past the covered portrait and up the stairs.

It took about an hour to show Draco the entire house; he expressed a liking for the library and some of the bedrooms, hated the dark, imposing kitchen and wondered out loud at the lack of a proper dining room. He hadn't commented on the tapestry with the Black family tree and Harry hadn't particularly wanted to talk about that either – it was a bit too painful.

They were about to leave again when Harry, who was still wondering why the hell Draco had insisted on coming here anyway, was suddenly pulled into the arms of his lover and snogged breathless. It was so overwhelming that he didn't even hear the screams at first.

'Let's run.' Draco let go of all but Harry's hand and dragged him out the door; in the flash he caught before he was pulled away, Harry saw that Draco had thrown back the curtains and they had kissed right in Walburga's face. Almost literally.

As the door closed behind them, Draco turned towards Harry and grinned like a naughty school-boy – it was an infectious smile and Harry couldn't help but mirror it.

'That'll show the old bat,' Draco said and finally Harry fully appreciated what had happened and laughed out loud. Yeah, Sirius could have done something similar, but this wasn't a likeness that was painful at all.

'Let's go back to my place,' he said and Draco allowed Harry to wrap his arms around him and Apparate them back.

They had barely arrived before Draco took over and kissed Harry again almost as fiercely as he had back at the house. Before he knew what had happened, Draco had his hands under Harry's shirt and soon they were half naked and kissing every step of the way to the sofa (which was much closer than the bed). A moment later Draco landed on that same sofa and pulled Harry down on top of him.

Jeans kicked off, hand on skin and murmured words and Harry was inside of Draco, moaning at the feeling of tight, slick heat and Draco was digging fingertips into Harry's shoulders. Gasped breaths were shared in more kisses until a spurt of hot liquid between them told Harry he could let go now and he came in Draco with a groan neither of them heard.

It took a few moments before either of them spoke again, but then Draco murmured something.

'What?' Harry asked. 'My ears are still ringing...'

'I said it's acceptable,' Draco said, sounding slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself.

'What is? And for what?' Harry was confused and pulled back to look at Draco, but was yanked forward again. Draco clearly wasn't ready to let go of him yet – or he wanted to hide his face from Harry.

'The house, you imbecile. How did you ever manage to figure out how to defeat You-know-who?'

Harry ignored the stab at his intelligence. 'You still haven't told me what it's suitable for,' he insisted. 'For all I know you're talking about the next get-together for Slytherin alumni.'

Draco sighed so loud that Harry could imagine his eyes rolling as vividly as if he'd been looking at him.

'For living in, you moron, what else would we do with a house?!?'

It took all of three seconds before Harry realised what Draco might mean by that.

'Do you mean...?' He looked at Draco again and this time he didn't let him pull him down again. ' _We?_ Is that? I mean, I know you wanted to move out of the Manor, but...'

The faintest of flushes was visible on Draco's cheeks and that took the edge off his next words so much that Harry all but ignored the words themselves.

'How many times do I have to say it?' Draco huffed and Harry ignored it. He didn't answer, he just kissed Draco.

'I... Draco...I l-' This time Draco kissed him.

'Don't say anything. Please?' There was something in Draco's eyes, that something that he couldn't say no to and that made what he had been about to say obsolete anyway. He nodded.

Some things would have to wait. Who cared if Draco wanted to move in together before ever telling Harry if he cared about him? Right now, he knew, beyond any of the doubts he normally had. The little voice that always reminded him that he was a convenient fuck and nothing more had fallen quiet. So Draco was apparently at odds with his parents, but he wasn't running away, he was running to Harry. It didn't matter if they never said anything more than this to each other. Harry knew now and he'd give Draco what he needed in return – even the things Draco would never say he needed.

His train of thought was interrupted by Draco speaking again.

'I am going to have to redecorate, though,' he said.

Harry groaned. But then he remembered that Draco would be decorating _their_ house. He grinned. It would be okay. They'd fight about it, make up and compromise. All part of learning to live with a Malfoy.


End file.
